Book 1: The Legend of Soulfighter's
by Native Boy
Summary: A story about a group of people that face things unknown to human! It's a story based off The Legend of Dragoon, but has a little bit more action and drama to it. So I hope you read the story.
1. The begining

_The Legend of Soulfighter's_

_By:Native Boy_

_Chapter 1: The Legend_

_"We have to find her."_

_" I know, but I need more time! She could be anywhere!" _

_" I don't care, find her or you'll know what happen. You have one more year."_

_Chapter1: The begining_

_"Damon!"_

_"What do you want now Keegan!"_

_"There's a problem outside, and I need your help with it. There's a guy outside who wants to talk to you."_

_"Ok"_

_"I wonder how many are out there? Well I better get out there."_

_"Now who the heck is out here! and what do they want..."_

_"I wouldn't talk that fast Damon, You should think before you speak."_

_As Damon and Keegan stared at the figure. He said, "Well I have a message for you. The Country Sparkle Spark needs your help. When you get there give him this."_

_As the figure gave him a scroll that for a strange reason it was green. Then as the man left, Damon had a strange feeling that he had seen him before. "Damon that was weird. But we better get started. Let's get Sarah and Alex for the great journay ahead!"_

_"Ok Keegan let's go! THE BEGINING OF A NEW JOURNAY!"_

_"Yah!!!!!!!!"_

_Toon in next time to find out what happens next! Next time on The Legend of Soulfighter's Damon and Keegan are off but first they must see Katie and Alex before anything happens. But what will they run into first!_

_The Legend of Soulfighter's_


	2. The journey

_Chapter 2: The Journay_

_Now Damon and Keegan are on the trail to Sparkle Spark. But first they must see Katie and Alex! Now to start the story._

_Damon and Keegan had just started there trip. " Keegan when was the last time you saw Katie?" said Damon. _

_" What do mean by that!" _

_" I thought you liked her!" _

_" Did not!!!!!!!!!!" _

_" Yah sure Keegan"_

_"Just drop it ok!" said Keegan_

_" fine whatever you say"._

_As Damon and Keegan were having there little fit. They didn't notice that a figure was running straight for them! " Look out a giant thing is heading straight for us, get ready Keegan!"_

_As Damon and Keegan prepared for the fight. It was a gollum! He jumped and slamed his giant hammer into the ground and charged! Damon jumped in front the gollum and Damon stabed the gollum in the leg. The gollum yelled in ageny then Keegan jumped out of a tree and stabed him in back and the gollum yelled once more then Damon stabed twice in the heart and he fell to the ground with a giant thud! " We did it, our first fight and we won! Keegan we really won!" _

_"Yes we did it"_

_"Yah we did, but gollum's don't hang around here. I think it was a set up!"_

_" Wow Keegan how long did it take you to make that up?" _

_" I don't know it sounds right doesn't it?"_

_"Yah you do have point their."_

_"But who would send a gollum to attack us? and besides we don't know that many people around here."_

_Damon and Keegan have just entered the village where Katie and Alex live. As they appouched the front of Katie's and Alex's house. Damon was thinking what Katie and Alex would think about how much they changed because they moved to Fire Top a few years and had to change alot about there religon and money. Well anyway Damon knocked on the door and Katie answered the door and said " I haven't seen you guys in years. How have you guys been?"_

_"we've been good well we need your help."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_" We need you and Alex to help us to get to Capitol of Sparkle Spark!"_

_" Ok I'll get Alex, come in please."_

_Sorry I have to leave you hanging like that but there's more next time on The Legend of Soulfighter's_

_Next time on The Legend of Soulfigher's Katie and Alex are ready to leave but something stops them and they get spit up from Damon and Keegan! But Katie and Alex will have a little trouble before they leave. That's next time on The Legend of Soulfighter's _


	3. The Fight

Chapter 3: The fight

Last time on The Legend of Soulfighter's, Katie and Alex are ready to go but are spit up with Damon and Keegan. Well now to start the story.

" Well I'm ready to go Damon, just let me get Alex." said Katie

" Ok"

" Well Damon this is interesting isn't it."

" What to you mean?"

" Well things have been going really fast, you know what I mean right?"

" Yah I guess."

Well when Katie and Alex came out. They left and were off. " Wow I can't wait to see Sparkle Spark, I haven't seen that place in years. Well I hope it has not changed alot? I wonder if my are still there?"

As they were walking they heard giant thuds in the ground as if a earthquake was happening. Then a huge crack appeared right in front of them! It spread so much that Alex and Katie fell in and all that Damon and Keegan could to was just listen to them scream. " Its dark in hear Alex..."

" Where are you Katie?"

" I don't know, where are you?"

"Ok just start talking and I'll follow your voice ok."

"Ok Alex."

But before they could do that a pear of yellow eyes was staring at them and then all of a sudden Alex heard Katie scream but then the thing just stoped and waled in pain. Then Alex just realized that Katie had fought back and used her whip and tore off the things arm.

Alex could just see things blood gushing out. But then Alex took out his num chucks and slashed them on the things eyes and as it yelled in pain again. Alex had time to look for Katie. But as the thing got up it's yellow eyes reflected of katies whip. So he grabbed her and they ran down a tunnel and were trying to find an exit. Then the thing jumped in front of them and said " you can not go anywhere so just give up and mabye I won't kill you."

" Never! I'll kill you first before you can do anything!"

Then Alex jumped in front of Katie and pushed her out of the way and slashed the thing in the head and he fell. As blood gushed out of head. Katie saw a light coming out of the wall so Alex slashed at it and it broke into a million pieces. Then as they walked out, there was Damon and Keegan! But there was a problem they were trapped in the cave to. But there was just light in there. " Katie where are we?" said Damon.

" I think were're in a under ground cave, and its under your village." said Keegan.

" That's really weird" said Alex.

" Yah I know " said Keegan.

Well sorry to leave you hanging like that again. But you have to toon in next time on The Legend of Soulfighter's, next time on The Legend of Soulfighter's Katie, Alex, Damon, and Keegan are still trapped in the under ground cave! But there are still some creatures out there so see what happens next! On

The Legend Of Soulfighter's


	4. Fight Two! Live or Die

_Chapter 4: Fight Two! live or die _

_Last time on the The Legend of Soulfighter's, Katie and Alex had some trouble and What happened to Damon and Keegan? Well now you can find out!_

_" Keegan where are you?"_

_" I don't know."_

_" Well this looks like a under ground cave." said Damon._

_Then Damon and Keegan started to walk down the tunnel then they heard what sounded like a earthquake! Then all of a sudden Keegan started yelling and fell into a hole and was gone. Damon was scared because he was all alone in the dark which sounds kind of weird. But anyway to start the story again and don't worry I won't quit the story again._

_" Keegan!!!!!!!! where are you!!!!!"_

_Then something happened. Damon was hit in the head and fell to the ground. As the thing picked up Damon, Damon groaned in pain. But he could not do anything. So he just pasted out. " Damon!!!!!!!!!!!Where are you!!!!!!!!!!!!! Damon... no he's gone..."_

_As Keegan looked down at the ground he was thinking where is Damon,Katie, and Alex I can't do anything with out them. Then the ground fell apart and Keegan went falling into the below him. " My head!!!!! it hurts"_

_Well as Keegan was having his fit about his head. He didn't notice something try to cut off his arm. "Who the heck are you? "_

_Keegan got out his weapons and attacked the creature. Keegan slashed at with his sword then wacked it with his staff. It yelled in fear. Then Keegan jumped and cut off its head and it fell to the ground. Keegan jumped on him and slashed the wall and it fell to the ground, and there was Katie and Alex! "Katie,Alex you made it!"_

_"Yah we did, but where is Damon?" said Katie._

_"...I'm so sorry but some thing hit him in the head and carried away. But I couldn't save him because I fell in a hole..."_

_" Well we have to go back in there to find him! " said Katie._

_So now Damon is missing and what are these things attacking them out of nowhere? But you have to read on to find out!_

_That's next time on The Legend of Soulfighter's. _

_Next time on The Legend of Soulfighter's Damon is a deep trouble! and it's up to Keegan, Katie, and Alex to save him, and what are the creatures planning to do with Damon? Well that's next time on The Legend of Soulfighter's_


	5. Saving Damon

Chapter 5: Saving Damon

Last time on The Legend of Soulfighter's. Damon was taken away from them. But now there going back in to find him! Now to start the story.

" Keegan this won't work and you know that!" said Alex.

" I know, but he's my friend I just have to try..." said Keegan.

As Keegan was about to enter the cave Katie ran right in front of him and said. " Keegan if you go in I'm just going to have to go in with you!"

" Ok Katie I'll need your help any way. Alex you say out here and make sure no one gets out of here ok."

" All right Keegan. " said Alex.

So as Katie and Keegan entered the cave. They saw a light coming at them. But then Keegan just realized that it was something running at them with Damon! Then he threw Damon at Keegan and they they both fell to the ground, and Keegan was down. Now it was up to Katie. So Katie pulled out her whip, and whiped it at the creatures eyes and it yelled in pain, and it fell to the ground. It was dead, Katie jumped up in happness. But then another thing jumped in front of her and hit her in the arm and she went flying at the wall. As she yelled in pain she got up, and ran at the creature. She jumped and was about to hit it but it jumped up to so who ever hit each other first would win. So she whiped it and he hit here with a hammer and they both landed on there feet. But then the creature fell to the ground and the place started to shake! " It's falling I have to get Damon and Keegan out of here!"

So she pulled Damon and Keegan as hard as she could. But she only could pull out Damon and Keegan was suck in the rocks. Keegan yelled in pain but couldn't move. When Alex came he said " Katie what happened?"

" I tried to get them both out but...I just couldn't do it..."

" Well we have to get him out don't we? well let's figure this out ok."

So Katie and Alex worked all day to get Keegan out, " It took all day but we did it. How do you feel Keegan?" said Alex.

" Pain."

Katie and Alex started laughing, then Damon just woke up and said " my head it hurts!"

Then everybody started laughing again and Damon couldn't find out why. Well anyway they started on there journay and saw the great Capital of Sparkle Spark. " There is our future guys as soon as we enter the city our lives will change forever!" said Damon.

" yah!" said everybody.

So as they entered the the city there lives were about to change more then they could ever imagine.

Next time on The Legend of Soulfighter's.

Katie gets kidnapped and Alex trys to save her but he will have to pay a terrible price. Which will change lives forever. That's next time on The Legend Of Soulfighter's


	6. The Grief

Chapter 6: The Grief

Well last time on The Legend of Soulfighter's. Katie,Damon,Alex, and Keegan got out of the cave and were entering the Capital of Sparkle Spark. So what will happen next? Well read on the find out!

As they entered the city Katie jumped up and down and started running toward the stores and said " I'll meet you guys here in a hour, I need to got shopping!"

So she left and Keegan, Alex, and Damon just sat on the bench in front of them. When the hour past. Katie still wasn't back. " Where is Katie? She should have been here a long time ago." said Alex.

" She's just two minutes late. It's no big deal Alex, just chill. Like me and Keegan."

" Yah I guess your right."

As the 2nd hour passed. Alex was getting really worried. Then he said " Ok that's it we have to go look for her..."

Then all of a sudden people started screaming. Then Alex heard Katie scream and said " Katie I'm coming. Then Damon Was following Alex but then realized that Keegan was gone to. But Damon didn't have time to look for Keegan because Alex was starting to get out of Damon's range. So Damon speeded up and Alex was following the sound of Katie's voice and ran into a house and Alex followed through the door and Damon justed entered and saw Katie hanging from a rope and there Alex fighting this guy and the guy said " Well Alex I see your the same as last time."

" You how in the world did you us?"

" Well Alex I have come to kill your sister for some money and and no you don't even think you can stop me!!!!!!"

" Well I can don't care!"

Alex jumped up and hit the guy in the chin and he said " Oh you so you want to go. "

He started running at Alex and slashed at his arm and Alex yelled in pain. Then He jumped and landed on Alexs chest and Alex started coughing. Alex got up but very slowly. Then He slashed at Alex's chest and Alex fell. But he didn't have time to get because he kicked him and slashed at him again and this time Alex fell and didn't get up. As blood splated everywhere. Katie screamed but as she screamed Alex got up for the last time and hit the man in the face and then the guy said " NOW YOU DIE!!!!!!!!"

Then he jumped up and double slashed Alex but then used his staff and stabed Alex right in chest and it went right through Alex. Alex yelled in pain as blood gushed out of Alex's chest. Then Alex fell to the ground. Then then man said " well I think my job is done here so long losers!"

Then he started laughs and broke a window and jumped out. There Katie started screaming and ran right for Alex and there Alex said for the last time " I know...your the one Katie...you can do it good bye...Katie..."

Then Katie started crying and Damon and Keegan just watched Katie cry over Alex's death.

Next time on The Legend of Soulfighter's. Katie is pretty mad and wants revenge on who ever killed her brother. But will that mess up the gang? But who's the next one to join the gang? Find out next time on The Legend of Soulfighter's


	7. The Past

Chapter 7: The Past

Last time on the Legend of soulfighter's. Alex was killed trying to save Katie. But I'm not going to continue the story. But give you a little history about the old soulfighter's. Well here we go!

"Rosy look out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Keegan

Rosy jumped into the sky and said " Meter Strike!"

Rocks fell from the sky. The other soulfighter's attacked the the dragons. Expolsions were everywhere. Then something happened. The Light soulfighter said crying. "This will be my final act. HIDDEN POWER LIGHT SPRIT!!!!!!!!!!"

When any soulfighter uses there most powerful attack they turn into stone. A bright light apeared and then a huge beam of light hit the dragon and white lighting surronded the beast and yelled in pain. Then she started glowing and said " my deed has been done. Please don't forget me ok..."

Then she turned to stone with only her eyes were left that were glowing. Then the dragon fired a huge fire ball and it hit Rosy but she said " EARTH SPRIT "

The earth started to shake. Then Rosy started to glow and then a giant explosion happened and the ground blow up and the dragon fell but got up fast and fired a fire ball at Rosy and Rosy said " aaahhh!!!!, I'm sorry guys I tried...Jordan tell Evan that I'm sorry...aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!"

Then she turned into stone. Then Keegan the fire soulfighter said " Fire Ball Attack! "

Then the dragon was hit by a huge fire ball. Then it fell but got up yet again and hit Keegan and he fell...

I'm sorry I have to leave you hanging like that but I can't tell you all of the past in my story or it will be ruined! Well any way I will continue my story in the present in the next chapter. Well I hope you like it and will continue to read the rest of the story.

Next time on the Legend of soulfighter's. Someone new will join the group but who. But I will give you a hint. There a Soulfighter and but before that someone becomes a Soulfighter and she's already in the group and its a girl. Who is she?


	8. The New One

Chapter 8: The New one

Last time on the Legend of soulfighter's. Alex was killed trying to save Katie. But who killed him? that's the question. But now a new person is going to join the group, and what happens to Sarah? is it... Well to find out you have to read.

Well as Damon and Keegan carried Alex out of the building. Katie was still crying, but looked into the sky and new he'd always be there for her. " Katie are you going to be ok? " said Keegan.

" Yah...I think so..."

" Well just look to the future. What I mean is don't forget him. Even if it hurts. "

" Thanks Keegan, that really helped. I already feel better. "

Well as they had sent Alex away. They headed for the Capital. As they entered the building. Damon, Keegan, and Katie just stared at the walls. They were filled pictures of warriers and in the center of the building was a blue stone. As they headed for the center of the building there was a man talking about the stone and said " this stone here is a Water Soulfighter stone and if it glows when you hold it. You are destin for it. "

" You guys there's Sarah!" said Damon.

" Finally we found her you guys."

But as they were about to talk to her Sarah steped up and the man gave her the stone and the room started to glow in bright blue everybody stared at Sarah. Then the man said " I...I...I can't belive it. No one has ever been chosen in years...I just can't belive it. Well here you go. The second Soulfighter to be chosen. Well now you will be send to help the war in Light Shin and Dark Shin. "

" I don't know what to say."

" Well you can go to Light Shin and help the war."

" Yah, I'll do it. But I need to stay here and wait for my friends."

" Hey we're right here!!!!!!!!!" said the group.

Well as Damon, Keegan and Katie talked to Sarah. The man came to them and said. " are these the ones you wish to take. Wait whats that on your neck boy? "

" Oh it's an stone my dad gave me before he died. " said Damon.

Then all of a sudden the stone on Damon's neck started to glow bright black as the man said. " Let the spirt live again! "

Then Sarah's and Damon's stone's started to glow Sarah and Damon started to glow to. Water started to suround Sarah and then she had tranformed into the Water Soulfighter, and the same thing happened to Damon but a giant black orb surounded him and he had transformed into the Dark Soulfighter. Then Damon said " Wow I can't belive this. I'm a Soulfighter!!!!!! "

" Yes you are, now you can go with Sarah to Shin and I don't think I have to repeat my self, so here are your tickets and yes your friends can go with. "

" Thank you, we won't fail you sir. " said Sarah.

" I hope not, well good bye young Soulfighter's. " said the man.

Well this is the end of the Chapter 1:The Legend and Chapter 2: The War will start next. Well hope you read it. Next time on the Legend of Soulfighter's Damon, Keegan, Katie, and Sarah meet another Soulfigher! and what kind of past did he have? Find out on The Legend of Soulfighter's.


	9. Life Begins

Chapter 9: Life begins…

Chapter 2: The War

Last time, Damon and Sarah discovered they are the dark and water soulfighter's! Now as set off for Shin to help with a war there in between Dark Shin and Shin… Who will join the group…?

"This is amazing! " Said Damon

"Ya I know we are soulfighter's, this is the best thing that has happened to me…" Said Sarah

As Damon and Sarah were talking Keegan and Katie were talking.

"Keegan what am I going to do Alex has always helped me with everything…now what am I going to do…"

"Well Katie you got to know that he tried to save you…and with that he can move on and so can you Katie."

"I know… he did it to save me but it hurts just too…to…to…"

Then Katie started to cry as Keegan picked Katie off of the ground he said "Katie he did this for you… and he and you will be fine ok…

"Ok… I know what I have to do I'm going to kill who ever killed my brother…"

"Katie you shouldn't d…"

"I don't care, I don't want to talk about this anymore ok.."

So as they moved they felt the ground shake…then out of nowhere a huge crack broke into the ground and there was a army from Dark Shin charging at them. Then Damon Said… "We have to fight ok Katie and I will take the sky and you guys take the ground ok!"

Everybody agreed, So everybody jumped out of the car and charged at the army. Damon and Sarah transformed into Soulfighter's the army was shocked but charged any way. Dirt was everywhere the soulfighter's were wining until more and more came it seemed as if it would never end…"Katie look out!" said Keegan

He jumped in front of Katie but, Katie used her whip and smacked the guy then whipped another at the neck and ripped the guys head off. As Keegan stared at Katie. He never seen Katie so angry like that but a guy jumped in front of him and smacked Keegan in the ribs. He cried out in pain. But then he slashed at the guy and cut him in half as blood splashed everywhere. Then out of nowhere an army from Shin came to help and then the battle really heated up…

Next time, Damon over uses his power and falls people dieing, crying what will happen next toon in next time…


	10. Spirts taken over

The Legend of soulfighter's

By: Native Boy

Chapter 10: Spirts taken over...

Last time on Legend of Soulfighter's, The gang was in battle with Dark Shin and they were wining. But more and more of them were coming and Damon was afraid that they might lose.

**"Darker then Darkness!" **said _**Dark Soulfighter Damon**_

Damon had cast one of his spells at Dark Shin and a giant explosion of darkness inpacted the Dark Shin's. With this Damon had never tried any spells before he just said it. Then he saw that his skin was turning black and and his eyes a dark purple. He Screamed very loud and his armor turned black and horns came on his for head and his wings turned to bat wings. With this the Dark Shin could not belive it. Then one came and said "he is nothing he lost control the Dark Spirt controls him now so attack with all your might!!!!!!!"

Then the _**Dark Spirt **_smiled and said "hahahahahahahahahaha, I do not wish to kill babies but if I must then I will!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then said **" Demon's curse!"**

Then demons came from the ground and were starting to kill everything in it's way! Then the Dark Shin said "retreat he will kill us all!"

Then demons were killing and killing, then the werid thing about this is that when he finished saying _" retreat he will kill us all! _no one got away every singal one of the Dark Shin's out there was killed by The _**Dark Spirt**_. Then a Dark light surrounded The Spirt and Damon was back. Then Damon fell to the ground and did not move...

Toon in next time to see what happens to Damon...


	11. The Note

Somewhere in Dark shin "so this is the letter that could help kill the Black Monster...

100,000

_THE STORY OF THE __**MOON CHILD **_

_BY Prince Kane_

_LONG AGO __**THE MOON THAT NEVER SETS**_

_GLOWED __**RED**__ AND THE MOON CHILD_

_HAD COME. BUT THE __**BLACK MONSTER**_

_KILLED EVERY MOONCHILD THAT CAME TO EARTH._

_BUT ONE JUST ONE MOONCHILD KILLED THE BLACK MONSTER. HER NAME WAS __**KATE**__.BUT SHE DIED AROUND 89,523._

_HER MOON STONE TURNED INTO A __**SOUL FIGHTER STONE.**__WHEN THE NEXT MOONCHILD COMES SHE'LL HAVE TO FIND THAT __**SOUL FIGHTER STONE **__BEFORE. ITS TO LATE ,THE ONLY WAY TO STOP HIM_

_IS ONE SECOND SOMEBODYS AT THE DOOR _

_BUT BE FOR I GET THE DOOR THE BLACK MONSTER WANTED MORE PEOPLE TO HELP SO HE TRICKED_

_PEOPLE INTO BEING A BLACK MONSTER._

_SO THAT'S WHY THE ONLY WAY TO STOP HIM IS TO..._

so this will help in book 2.


End file.
